


Again?

by WorldOfDemons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldOfDemons/pseuds/WorldOfDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was nothing Dean like more than watching you come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this is my first even slightly mature fic I’ve written. Please be gentle with me. Really short, here we go.

Dean x Female Reader 

There was nothing Dean liked more than watching you come. He let you squirm under his touch drawing out the process. His fingers slowly pulled out of you. He crawled up and placed a gentle kiss on your lips.   
“Again?” Your head fell back and hit the pillows behind you.   
“Dean,” you said, “I don’t know if I have another one in me.” Dean grinned.   
“I think you do.” He pushed his fingers back inside you, curling them to reach every spot. You groaned as you felt his mouth against your sensitive skin. Gently, he took your clit into his mouth and began sucking. The familiar pressure began to build again.  
“Dean,” you moaned. Your groans only egged him on. He slowly increased the speed and pressure of his fingers and the suction of his mouth.   
He was right. You did have another climax in you. Finally, he pushed you over the edge and into another orgasm. Dean greedily lapped up the juices the seeped from your body. He leaned up and kissed you.   
“Again?”


End file.
